


Yellow Socks and Syrup-y Kisses

by shinjx_lkari (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinjx_lkari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba had to spend a week without Noiz, and is greeted by a cute surprise when he returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Socks and Syrup-y Kisses

The door creaked shut and the blue-haired boy slumped against it, exhausted. It'd been 3 months since him and his boyfriend had moved to Germany, back to Noiz’s home town. They'd settled in brilliantly. Noiz brought them an expensive apartment with the perfect view of the city and got Aoba a job at the company he worked at. Of course Aoba missed Midorijima but he'd slowly got accustomed to living with Noiz. 

Although recently Tae had gotten into an accident and was admitted to hospital, so he felt the need to return to the island at for at least a few days. Tae recovered soon enough and the boy got to return to Germany after caring for her and meeting with his Midorijima friends. However, the journey back to Noiz was a little bit more tiring than he'd expected it to be.

For starters the plane was delayed, leaving two hours of restlessness in the busy waiting room. He planned to get some sleep when he got on the plane, a plan interrupted by 2 wailing toddlers to his right, a heavy snorer to his left and an annoying kid behind him. Then when he landed, there was some issue at the security gates which almost resulted in him and 2 other guys getting arrested.

All in all, Aoba just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep.

“Noiz… I’m home..” He called weakly into the bedroom, stripping into just his boxers as he neared the room he'd been longing for. He pushed the door open, his eyes drooping, and scanned the bedroom. Noiz was laying on the bed, the covers lazily pushed to one side, breathing heavily as he slept. That wasn't what got to Aoba though, it was what he was wearing.

He wasn’t wearing anything on his legs, no pants, no boxers or briefs, just skin. A small blush rushed to Aoba’s face at the sight until he realised what he had on elsewhere. Yellow socks covered his feet and a deep blue shirt hid his torso. These were Aoba’s clothes. Noiz was wearing Aoba’s clothes and admittedly, he looked cute. Red spots flared on his cheeks and he tried to look away, but the sight was so adorable he couldn't stop staring.

Aoba smiled weakly and crawled into bed next to him, gently wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist before immediately falling into a deep sleep.

 

Aoba woke up the next morning, the sunlight streaming in, making him groan in disgust and turn away. The image of Noiz in his clothes was still fresh in his mind so he couldn’t help but smile as he attempted to escape the harsh rays of light.

“Aoba.” The voice came from the doorway and the blue-haired boys heart leaped at the sound. He turned towards the door to find the origin of the voice. The sandy haired boy leaned against the doorframe, smiling slyly at Aoba. He wore the same clothing as the night before, only this time he wore underwear with it.

The blue-haired boy couldn’t help but notice the way his clothes looked on him. The shirt clung to him tightly at his chest and biceps but almost hung off him at other parts. The yellow socks still adorned his feet and he looked almost innocently cute. But Aoba knew that this boy was far from innocent.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work…?” Aoba yawned as he spoke, his voice sounding fuzzy as he’d only just awoke.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Noiz chuckled, strolling across the room and eventually flopping onto the bed so he could sit next to his boyfriend. “And no, I took the day off so I could be with you.” He murmured the words deeply, sending shivers down Aoba’s spine.

“Of course I’m happy to see you…” Aoba barely hesitated. He loved Midorijima but nothing could compare to his love for the boy before him. He couldn’t keep him out of his mind the entire time he was back at his home island. Noiz chuckled slightly before pulling Aoba towards him and crashing their lips together.

His lips were soft and warm, tasting of syrup. Aoba couldn’t help but notice it tasted different every time they kiss, Noiz was still discovering more things and trying everything. His arms wrapped around the boys neck lovingly and he sighed into the kiss, he hadn’t even remembered how it felt to have his lips on Noiz’s when he was away. He didn’t realize how much he missed it.

Aoba goes to slide his tongue into his mouth before Noiz pulls away and winks teasingly at him. “Nuh-uh-uh..” He shakes his finger, a smirk toying at his lips. “You have to eat.” He takes Aoba’s wrist and pulls him along to the dining room, where an array of pancakes and waffles coated the table. He’d missed the luxurious food while he was away too, he just didn’t realize it.

“I hope you don’t mind that I started without you. Your lazy uke ass wouldn’t wake up.” Noiz smirked and took a seat in front of a plate sporting half a pancake topped with golden syrup. Aoba sighed and shook his head, but a smile was still plastered to his lips.

“I don’t mind.” He said, as he dug into the waffles himself. “But… I do have a question…” Noiz kept quiet, gesturing for him to go on.

“Why are you wearing my clothes..?” Aoba asked, a slight shade of pink covering his cheeks. Spots of red appeared on Noiz’s face as he looked anywhere but at his boyfriend.

“I-... They smell like you.” He stuttered at first before coming clean and spitting out the truth.

“Hm?” Aoba raised his eyebrow curiously.

“I missed you and I needed something to keep me sane.” Noiz looked directly at Aoba, although he still blushed. Aoba’s face flushed a deeper shade of red and he looked down, embarrassed. “I chose your smell.”

They stayed silent for a while before Aoba spoke up.

“I missed you too. So much.” 

Noiz smiled and leaned over to his boyfriend, lightly pecking his cheek.

“I know.”


End file.
